So glad
by TheWolfAndTheRose99
Summary: The Doctor doesn't know how on earth Rose convinced him to take her to that bar in the first place, but he knows that he is so glad that she did.


The Doctor doesn't know how on earth Rose convinced him to take her to that bar in the first place, but he knows that he is so glad that she did. It took a lot of pleading, but eventually he agreed- because human women and nights out were just like bread and butter, never too far apart. He checked through his memory first, for somewhere where he wouldn't run into one of his old selves, back into his partying days (yes, timelords did that too, we were all young once) and decided on a reasonably okay inter-species bar, where Rose wouldn't be shunned for being a human, but would still have a reasonable experience.

When he finally let her know that they could go, she practically squealed in delight and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off down the hallway to get dressed. Luckily she turned away too quickly to notice the burning red on his cheeks, and the stupid lopsided grin on his face.

He left her plenty of time to get ready, because he knew what Rose was like with all this unnecessary hair and makeup that she used, when he always insisted that she didn't need it, but she never believed him.

He spiked his hair up a little bit with some gel that he found in the depths of his pocket, because he knew that Rose had a thing for pretty boys, so a little extra _pretty-ing up_ wouldn't hurt anyone. He made sure his converse were relatively clean, but still practical enough to run for his life in them, and he pulled on his glasses that he knew he didn't need, but Rose thought were pretty sexy, if her increased heart rate when he wore them was anything to go by. He thought it quite sweet really, and even he felt even more chuffed when he knew that she didn't know he could tell, so she wasn't just doing it for his benefit. But that was all it was, Rose didn't like him in the way that he liked her, she just thought the 'sexy specs' were well… _sexy_ right?

Wrong.

She came out of her bedroom, and into the control room all dressed up, and The Doctor dropped his sonic on the floor when he caught sight of her. Her hair has been curled, and let lose, and she was wearing a tight body con dress that was showing up _way too much_ of her figure that he could generally handle. He awkwardly stuttered "Oh, erm you look- you look very, nice- lovely even, yeah…" and quickly crouched down the grab his screwdriver and turned his back to her to pilot the controls.

Honestly she had to be doing this on purpose, could she not see the effect that she was having on him?

Clearly she couldn't, because as soon as he turned back to her, she stretched slightly, her arms in the air and he nearly just _jumped her_ then and there. Several thoughts about quadratic equations quickly distracted him, and he pulled a leaver sending the TARDIS to the bar.

Unfortunately the TARDIS could tell what this was doing to him, and decided to _shake things up a bit… _**literally**. She lurched about through the vortex, sending Rose flying towards The Doctor, and he quickly caught her, trying to ignore the extremely close proximity that they now were to eachother. Rose turned her head slightly to face him, and smiled her famous tongue-in-teeth smile, which nearly pushed him over the edge.

"Thanks," she said breathlessly, as she stabled herself slightly, but not leaving his grasp

"Oh, no erm-no problem really, honestly my pleasure." He said awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that he still had his arms wrapped around her, and she was making no move to expel them. She was so close to his face now, that she was barley whispering.

"You know we don't have to go to the bar you know," she whispers, her breath haging over his lips

"I really don't mind," he says back, equally as quiet, anxiously anticipating her next move

"I can definitely think of something else to… pass the time,"

"oh really? Like what?"

And suddenly her lips are glued to his and he can't help himself.

He snaps.

He kisses her back, twice as hard and passionate and he wonders how he went so long without being this close to her.

Soon enough clothes and things were flying everywhere, and he picked her up to run her through the TARDIS to his room, because he knows that if he's going to do this, he's going to do it right.

And when he wakes up the next morning, with her tangled in the sheets next to him he smiles, because The Doctor doesn't know how on earth Rose convinced him to take her to that bar in the first place, but he knows that he is so glad that she did.


End file.
